This invention relates generally to fluid connectors for use with catheters and related apparatus, and more particularly concerns a catheter fluid collector device which can be maintained in a substantially aseptic condition prior to and during useage. Many victims of paralysis are unable to voluntarily evacuate their bladder. These persons must be catheterized periodically in order to remove accumulated body waste fluids.
A number of non-surgical and semi-surgical techniques and related devices have been offered to perform this catheterization. For male patients this procedure in general involves aseptically preparing the penis, then inserting a catheter into the urethra, while maintaining sterile technique, until the eye of the catheter reaches and communicates with the bladder. Urine then flows through the catheter and can be directed into a collection container or disposal device. Such techniques normally require skills and training only available in professional personnel such as medical doctors and/or registered nurses including the high rate of economic obligations incurred through the use of such services. Even with such skilled help, some of these techniques and their associated implements offer the dangers of urethra contamination during procedure preparation, catheter contamination during handling, and specimen contamination during specimen container filling, sealing and emptying. Most of the techniques in associated apparatus must be performed in a semi-surgical setting; they cannot be conveniently performed by the patient himself while he is alone and in a semi-private washroom or other location.
When collector bags or receptables are provided, some catherization apparatus permit inadvertent removal of the catheter from the collector, thus presenting the possibility of accidental spillage and attendant mess. Such an occurrence can cause discomfort and even humiliation to the patient.